DroogPickle - Moments Left
by CalLeandrosFan001
Summary: Is actually a Homestuck/Problem Sleuth Crossover but MEH. Pickle Inspector wants Diamonds Droog to stop fighting. Rated T cause of blood, injuries, etc. It's YAOI. Even if it is fluff.


**Diamonds Droog x Pickle Inspector**

**MOMENTS LEFT**

"Good evening, Inspector. I rather hope you do not mind my stay until I heal." Pickle Inspector walked into his apartment and found Diamonds Droog, a deadly mobster in the gang known as the Midnight Crew, in his home. He was clutching his arm which was covered in blood and dangling limply. In the limp arm's hand was a gun. "Ah. Y-Yes...please m-make your...ah...yourself at h-home.", Pickle Inspector managed to stutter out as he smiled. Droog smiled back briefly then went upstairs to the Inspector's bathroom. Pickle also went upstairs to fetch the first-aid and lay it out on his bed.

_'How much longer is this going to go on? Mister Droog's body can't take any more injuries... How long until I heal him for the last time...?'_, Pickle Inspector wondered as he prepared to fix Droog's arm. He often forgot what kind of body Droog had under that stiff suit of his. Droog came out of the bathroom to a gaping Inspector. Droog looked down, not knowing what Pickle was staring at. Then again, all mobsters must have six-pack abs at one point in their lives...especially if you're in the Midnight Crew.

Pickle immediately looked down and held out the towel. "P-Please lay d-down Mmm-Mister Droog...and p-place your a-arm on this to-towel." Droog did as he was told and let the Inspector stitch and bandage his wounds. "What h-happened?" "Nothing really, Inspector. We were just ambushed is all." Pickle looked down at his injured beloved. He knew he couldn't stop Droog from fighting. He just wished his smart lover would think twice about jumping into danger.

"Hey, Inspector. Don't cry." Pickle reached up and sure enough, there were tears. Droog sat up and put his hand on the Inspector's cheek. "M-Mister Droog...do w-we have a f-future?!", Pickle exclaimed as he squeezed his eyes shut. What he was about to say was going to be embarrassing, and he'd rather not see the fist that was sure to fly in his face. Injured or not, Droog could still pack a punch. "Mister-ah Droog! I c-can't stand to s-see you hurt any...anymore! I c-can't! I...I wish w-we could just...just run away to-together!" Pickle still kept his eyes shut, waiting for a punch. He recieved a kiss instead. It was so feather-light, Pickle had to open his eyes to see if he wasn't imagining it. Droog leaned in for a deeper one, knocking Pickle back against his bedroom wall. Pickle felt brave about confessing his feelings, so he wanted to be brave here, too. He slowly slipped his tongue in and massaged Droog's appendage. By Droog's throaty moaning, he seemed to be pleased with the desicion.

Both broke apart panting. "Where do you think we can go, Inspector? No matter what, there is going to be fighting everywhere...and no matter what, I am going to keep protecting what I cherish most." Pickle wanted to scream, to lash out at the man. What he was doing was selfish. Pickle could see him laying on the morgue slab-table now. He got up from the bed and shook his head trying to clear it as he headed for the doorway. Droog missinterprated it as a way of disagreeing. "Please try to understand, Inspector. I **AM **doing this for the people I cherish. It doesn't matter what happens to me." Pickle stopped in mid-step, and cringed on the inside. He turned to Droog, fresh tears evident on his face.

"W-What about t-the one **I** cherish?"

Droog was stunned, but looked down and could say no more. Pickle smiled and walked out of the room. No matter what, he knew he couldn't stop his beloved Droog from fighting.

Pickle looked up at the sky as he walked outside his apartment to see the sun rising.

It was so beautiful.

Maybe today he could save Droog from danger. The Crew **WAS** planning a deadly heist, but Pickle thought he knew how he could stop them. He didn't mind facing Droog's wrath...as long as it kept him alive. Pickle shed a few more tears for his beloved as he watched the sunrise.

Maybe with all these tears now, Pickle wouldn't cry when Droog **REALLY** dies...

Pickle Inspector put on his best happy face, then went back inside. After all, he only had until 6PM when Droog would leave to join the Crew for the heist.

Better to make the time left an unforgettable moment.

Even a genius like Pickle Inspector couldn't forsee how many of those precious moments they had left...

END.


End file.
